


Vanilla and Cinnamon Scented Candle

by quinnzie



Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottomi let's fucking gooo, First Time Bottoming, M/M, MOM I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE, Suna and Atsumu are very gentle with Omi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzie/pseuds/quinnzie
Summary: In the rare times where Sakusa is vulnerable, Suna and Atsumu attentively reassure him that he's doing very well.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Vanilla and Cinnamon Scented Candle

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. You know the drill, it's not me if I don't say I don't beta read this HAHAHAHHA
> 
> Still a continuation of: Roommates

Under the moonlight that creeps into the room through the window blinds, Sakusa's already covered with a light sheen of sweat. He was panting as his thighs couldn't stop trembling with the sweet encouraging words Suna has been whispering to his ears.

This is all new sensations to him, he never felt so vulnerable yet it feels so _right_ and _good_ his legs couldn't stop shaking as if they were made of jellies. So this is what Atsumu always feel? The reason why he couldn't stop whimpering and shaking under the touch of his fingertips?

Suna has barely even did anything to him but he was already a moaning mess. He already came once when Suna had a vibrator strapped onto his shaft, it was all torturous but he actually turned it off as soon as he came. Suna kisses him as if he was an oxygen deprived man trying to steal every last bit of oxygen from Sakusa yet the soft, buttery touch on his face as Suna strokes his cheeks making him feel loved and he knows Suna is taking this slow for him.

Love, is that the right word to describe it? It wasn't like there was love between them three, was it?

“What are you thinking?” Suna whispers against his lips, his eyes are searching for any discomfort in Sakusa and smiles when he finds none.

Sakusa lets out a pleasant sigh. Sure it could feel quite strange when submitting to someone for the first time, but it doesn't necessarily feel bad to trust these guys, he thinks. So he snakes his arms around Suna's neck and pulls him into another heated kiss. It truly feels amazing. He doesn't hate this new sensation he is feeling.

_Baam!_

The two quickly pulls away from each other and turn their heads to the direction of the noise and see Atsumu standing with a furious and disheveled looks. Both of them laugh in unison.

“You look like shit.”

“You look shitier.”

“There's no such a word.”

“Shut up.” Atsumu quickly unbuckles his pants and takes off every single clothing on his body impatiently and joins them in the bed.

“Wow, impatient aren't we, big guy?” Suna teases, Sakusa is sure Atsumu pretty much wanted to wipe off that smelly smirk on his face because he just snorted and grab his face to crash their lips together. Sakusa has seen the two kissing each other many times before but it was the first time he sees them from this point of view, under them where he could their drools dripping from their heated making out session. He gulps, he feels like his senses suddenly heightened a lil bit, only now he could smell the faint vanilla and cinnamon scented candle in the room, Suna probably had it on to set up the mood or something, he smiles. But he needs to feel their touch on his body too, only watching is starting to feel not enough for Sakusa. So he whines.

It catches their attention pretty quickly because the next thing he could remember was their hands all over him with Suna lips's against his and Atsumu's pressing butterfly kisses on his neck. Sakusa feels like he's on cloud nine with the duo's attention on him.

In no time, Sakusa finds himself in a situation where Suna had three lub slicked fingers in his ass like yesterday but he does it very gently tonight. And Atsumu, _oh god_ , his pretty fingers are wrapped around his overstimulated dick it drives him crazy. Every snaps of Suna's wrist against his ass, every push of his fingers against that bundle of sensitive nerves inside him, and every strokes Atsumu hand around his shaft is pushing Sakusa to another orgasm, his head digs deeper into the pillow as he screams their names in pleasure.

“Fuck, I'm sorry, omi. I can't hold it any longer,” Suna suddenly groans, grabbing his thighs and pulls him closer. He whines at the sudden loss of fingers in him but whimpers as soon as he feels something hard poking his hole. He watches Suna gulps nervously, “I promise, I'll be gentle.”

“You better or I'm ready to throw a punch,” Atsumu threat feels empty, they both know Atsumu could never harm them seriously and they feel the same but still laughed nevertheless.

“You be sure to do that, because the least thing I wanna do is hurting omi,” Sakusa feels warm with their thoughts, it feels amazing being taken care of. He doesn't mind doing this again in the future if it were with these guys, he thinks.

“Please,” Sakusa mutters weakly, slapping Suna's thigh when he keeps rubbing his dick against his hole instead of pushing in, “Stop teasing.”

Atsumu and Suna laughed because it's just so fresh seeing new side of Sakusa they have never met before. Suna nodded in between his laughter when Sakusa slapped his thigh again, “I'm going in.”

It was hard for both Suna and Sakusa. Sakusa was so tight it almost makes Suna winces in pain, but he understands Sakusa must be in more pain than him right now. He was holding Atsumu's hand and is trembling in his hold, he was frowning and biting his own lips so hard. Atsumu leans down and pecks his forehead, making the latter opens an eye to look at Atsumu. He was looking at Sakusa with the sweetest smile and saying encouraging honey-laced words, if it wasn't for the pain he would've laugh because of the similarities of him and Suna.

“You're doing very well, baby. Relax, you will hurt yourself.” Atsumu leaves another peck on his forehead before switching to kiss his lips. Sakusa was biting his own lips too hard, Atsumu's afraid he will start bleeding soon. They both share a passionate kiss, nothing too rough or anything. Eventually Sakusa is relaxed in Atsumu's hold and Suna could push his dick deeper until he was fully sheathed inside him. Atsumu swallows every moans Sakusa lets out from Suna's ministrations. Sakusa thinks the two make a great team in driving Sakusa crazy in pleasure.

Suna sets a slow yet hard pace, he pulls his hips back, so far Sakusa thinks there is only the tip of his cock left in him when he slam back. There’s still some pain but it makes a completely delicious mixture with the pleasure it sparks deep inside of him, and they both groan together. Atsumu on the other hand is busying himself with Sakusa's nipples and hand wrapped around his own erection, it's starting to feel lonely without receiving any love.

Sakusa notices and pats Atsumu's thigh to get his attention. He opens his mouth and stick out his tounge and the blonde gets the hint. He quickly scrambles into a position where he kneels beside Sakusa's head and pushes his erection into the latter's mouth, head falling backwards as he moans at the warmth around his cock. Sakusa is not the best person to give a blowjob but at least he knows how to get it done correctly because soon Atsumu fingers buried in his hair and moans his name nonstop. For Suna, it was such an unbearably sexy sight he can't help suppress his want to just fuck Sakusa hard through with gritted teeth.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Suna mutters, picking Sakusa's thighs to get an even better angle. The new angle makes Suna reaches so deep Sakusa sees stars, his head spinning, and Suna knows he has found it.

“Oh god,” Atsumu cries out and his hips falters as he warns Sakusa he was about to come but the latter stubbornly keep sucking him off until the blonde lost it. He comes inside Sakusa's mouth with a groan. Sakusa tries his best to swallow all of it but some drips by the corner of his lips it makes both Suna and Atsumu cursed under their breaths. Not long after Atsumu came, both Suna and Sakusa comes with a loud cry, Suna pulls out his dick and comes on Sakusa's stomach, their cums mixed together.

“Well, that wasㅡ” Sakusa gulps, trying to catch his breath.

“Amazing.” Suna and Atsumu finish the sentence for him at the same time and they all laughed goofily.

When they have done changing the sheetㅡcourtesy of Sakusa's nagging, the three of them immediately snuggled together like pieces of puzzle. All feeling drowsy from the strenuous _exercise_.

But there was something inside Sakusa's head that has been bothering him. He _was_ content with what they have and the other two seemed to feel the same. But lately, doesn't want to admit it that with the two....

Sakusa can't help but starting to feel greedy.


End file.
